Loving insanity
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: 2p! France x reader. Lemon. Because he hated love, but loved you.


Loving insanity

2p! France x reader. Lemon. Because he hated love, but loved you.

You felt hands hold you close as you felt yourself run backwards into a body. You looked up at the violet eyes and closed your own, the scent of cigarette smoke somehow comforting.

When he picked you up, you clung around him like a lost child. He didn't change his expression and looked almost bored with you. He dropped you onto the bed and wiped the purple icing Oliver smeared over you. The blue had turned such a shade when it mixed with your blood.

He pulled off his shirt to clean you enough to get any signs of the horrid cupcake-maker off of you. He then laid in the bed beside you. He buried his head into the sugar-sweet smell of your body and felt your fingers grab his chest. Your broken nails drew blood as he stumbled for a glass. He sipped from a shot glass as you slept in his arms.

Spread out on the bed in the darkness, your body abused by Oliver, his mind not caring for you and finding you a hassle and mess, his heart felt content somehow. He let the alcohol send his head into enough of a spin only his heart could react.

He found your lips and matched them with his. As he kissed your unmoving lips he kept his hands running through your hair. He finally finished minutes later and slept with you without making love to you. But now his heart had an unsettling pain.

~XxX~

You felt lips hungrily dip behind an ear and you gave a sleepy yawn. You opened your eyes and tried to rub them open. You found out you couldn't. The sleepiness also didn't want to leave. A strange burning sensation was in your arm and nearby you saw a needle. You looked around and found your wrists and ankles tied to the bed. Above you, Francis crawled over you while softly panting. Sweat, blood, and his seed covered most of your body. A cigarette was lazily held between his lips as he blew the smoke onto your face.

"Je t'aime. Mais je déteste l'amour."

You tried to shake out of your bonds and Francis burned you with the end of his cigarette at your attempts. He looked bored as you yelped, tears springing in your eyes.

"I just vant to get bored of you so my 'eart vill feel okay again. Zat is all."

You watched Francis pull out the cigarette once more and press his mouth against yours. He shoved his tongue inside, smacking your upper thigh when you fought with him for dominance. Eventually you gave a small moan as his thighs moved across yours. He bit down on your lower lip and pulled away at your whimper for more.

He slowly put a hand through your hair, watching you as you squirmed as he pulled. He moved your head sideways and you felt his gaze on you as if he was studying you. Eventually he let your head go and pulled your legs open wider.

"Vy do I like you, cherie?"

You had no answer for him and tugged once more weakly on your bonds. He pulled the ones off your ankles and you wrapped your legs around him. You pulled him closer and hooked your ankles behind him.

You felt his rough hands hold your hips as he went inside of you. Your breathing stopped briefly at the feeling of him in your body. Your body was too used to him to start having pain after you were unconscious. He shoved himself into the hilt, skin smacking against yours in a wet slap. You felt him remove himself only to go back in. You moaned and tried to push him in deeper with your legs. He groaned slightly and thrust into you until he came. Pain shot through your body and a fire filed your veins. You messily licked a trail of sweat off his forehead as his fingernails left marks. He pulled out after emptying his seed and left you wringing without hitting your own release.

"Fr- Francis-"

You watched the Frenchman lit up another smoke and he breathed out slowly from his mouth. He stood up and tugged on a pair of pants, uncaring about the mess on either his body, you, or the room. You watched him leave and you called out for him. He paused briefly then closed the door on you. You heard it lock as you screamed aloud, you body in pain and in desperate need to let all it was feeling out.

~XxX~

You slowly sipped a cup of coffee, trying not to shiver as Francis's now grown up son, Matthew, pulled out hunting gear from a closet. You watched the young man sling a gun over his back and the blood which coated the knifes old and cracked on the gleaming blades. The man had already exploded at you twice over you being there so you kept quiet. He had after all untied you. But he was Francis's son so it didn't go without certain return payment...

You heard the door close behind someone and slow footsteps made you look up into pale purple eyes. Francis then stroked a finger down your cheek and onto your lips.

"Love is so 'ard to kill, vouldn't you say, ma cherie?"

You felt the Frenchman kiss you, his mouth tasting like alcohol and stale smoke. You kissed back, putting your hands in his messy hair. You eagerly stood up and half crawled over the table to get to him. He gave a dark chuckle before giving a smile.

"Vhy do you like it? And do you like it as much as I do?"

You smiled before pressing your forehead against his.

"Because I love you, Francis. Je t'aime. Forever and always. And nothing can make me stop."

You watched the Frenchman tense as you gave an innocent smile. He attacked your lips and flipped you onto the table. He pinned your hands underneath his and put them above your head. He then blew on your face, making you give a small cough. He then ran a hand down your neck where Matthew had laid love bites down your neck.

"You aren't loyal, are you? But zat's alright. I'll make you go crazy for being mine."

As the violet eyes became shades darker you had the feeling he meant the literal sense of that. When he ripped your clothes off and pushed inside you in mere moments, you knew you already were. Because you loved him.


End file.
